


Steal Your Boyfriend's Hoodie

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hoodies, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: James just wants to spend the night with his boyfriend when he realizes it's time to take their relationship to the next step.The cute college AU as talked about withatlastronbecause we are weak for rymesI’m studying, come over?OkRyan Kinkade is a man of simple words, both in person and via text. If you didn’t know him, that ok could come off as very dismissive. Not an ok babe, ok should I bring anything, okay -heart emoji-, just ok.James Griffin is not offended, after over a year of dating him, he learned how to decode Ryan’s scarce use of the English language. The Ok means he’ll be there in the next 20 minutes or so, since he was in the editing room, and because it’s around dinner time, he is going to pick up something from the deli next to James’ apartment. Then they’ll spend the rest of the evening cuddling under the blankets with Netflix in the background.Tonight, though, James is going to spice things up. He grew bored of his physics assignment and desperately wants to see his boyfriend.





	Steal Your Boyfriend's Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [Shawn](https://twitter.com/atIastron) who is our Rymes king and gave me this idea in the first place!! Please, please retweet his art here! https://twitter.com/atIastron/status/1070538532169506816
> 
> un-beta'd

_ I’m studying, come over? _

_ Ok _

Ryan Kinkade is a man of simple words, both in person and via text. If you didn’t know him, that  _ ok _ could come off as very dismissive. Not an  _ ok babe, ok should I bring anything, okay -heart emoji-,  _ just ok. James Griffin is not offended, after over a year of dating him, he learned how to decode Ryan’s scarce use of the English language. The Ok means he’ll be there in the next 20 minutes or so, since he was in the editing room, and because it’s around dinner time, he is going to pick up something from the deli next to James’ apartment. Then they’ll spend the rest of the evening cuddling under the blankets with Netflix in the background.

Tonight, though, James is going to spice things up. He grew bored of his physics assignment and desperately wants to see his boyfriend. 

It feels like a breath of fresh air that Ryan has the time to stop by. He always wants to see Ryan. That man is six feet of muscle with a deep sultry voice and large hands that can lift him up easy, or hold him down, or just feel all parts of his body till James begs for more. 

Ryan is also one of the most caring people in his life. He’s patient with James’ internship hours and grueling study habits. He knows what James needs if he’s stressed or if he’s just stopping by for a casual visit. There’s no need of awkward small talk, his presence was more than enough to make him comfortable. In  fact, James noticed how much better he slept with Ryan by his side.

But also, Ryan Kinkade is a sex god. 

That man knows his weakest spots, kissing and sucking parts that made James a sobbing mess, begging to be fucked. Masturbating did almost nothing for him now; damn Ryan for ruining that!

So he needs to see Ryan, because he missed him, and because he’s horny. 

Hours earlier, he returned from the lab at his internship and hopped into the shower, only coming out in Ryan’s hoodie James stole last time he stayed the night. He was trying to finish his homework on his desk when it got uncomfortable, so he moved onto his bed, resulting in lying on his stomach with his book in front of him, using his hand to prop up his head. He got a good whiff of his boyfriend’s scent, and if Ryan didn’t come by soon James was going to lose his mind. 

Now that he got the Ok, James leaps to clean his bed and rest of his studio apartment, and then rushes into the bathroom for lube, and to prepare himself. Usually he’d want Ryan to take his time, teasing him for hours before finally giving him what he needs. James feels impatient tonight, they can do all the touchy-feely stuff later. 

He cleans and stretches himself out in the shower. When he steps out, his face is flushed and hair disheveled from the water. He doesn’t bother to comb, as his hair always got messy when Ryan had his way with him. 

James receives another text, simply reading  _ 5 minutes _ . His apartment is clean, he’s clean, and all he has to do was look sexy for him. 

James still has his textbook on his bed, which he uses as a prop. He is only wearing Ryan’s faded red and gray hoodie that is long enough to just cover his crotch. He lays on his side, facing the doorway, so that Ryan can see his full body. 

He hears keys jingle and his doorknob turn. James ruffles his hair and smooths out the hoodie as the door opens. 

Ryan enters with with a pizza box in his hand. He isn’t looking at James, not right away, as his attention is between closing the door and taking off his shoes. James notices Ryan is wearing James’ favorite hoodie-- an extra large with the NASA logo on the chest. He originally bought it extra large just because he liked how roomie it was, but when it was on Ryan, the logo stretched to the point some of the original print cracked. Ryan is just so big, and he loves how his hoodie is tight on his boyfriend and showed off his muscles. 

Ryan places the pizza on the counter. “Hey, hope you don’t mind but I actually got--” 

_ Finally _ his boyfriend looks at him. James runs his hand from his thighs to his chest, and then through his hair to push it back as he gives him the cockiest smile. “Hey babe, why don’t you come help me study?” He asks with a wink.

There’s a beat of silence between the two, with James’s other hand falling asleep as he rests on it while Ryan just stands there and  _ stares _ .

Then Ryan covers his mouth, trying to suppress his snort. James breaks out of his smile and rolls onto his back, laughing and clutching his stomach. He sounds like a cheesy porno, but at least Ryan’s laughing with him. 

He feels the bed dip, so James turns his head to see his boyfriend smiling so brightly at him. Taking the frayed ends of his hoodie, James pulls Ryan down for a kiss. 

God, his boyfriend’s lips are warm and chapped, and he tastes like apples. He hasn’t seen him in almost a week- Ryan’s been in the editing room for his short film and James taking extra hours at his internship-- so James pulls Ryan atop him and grinds his hips up. 

Ryan groans into his mouth. He pulls back, much to James’ dismay, but then kisses his cheeks and neck. “Whoa, slow down there. Thought you needed to study?”

James huffs. “What, you actually thought I study like this? Your sweater and no pants?”

“I mean, that’s usually my fantasy.” Ryan admits, and it earns him another kiss.

“Fantasy come true then. Come on,” James reaches out for Ryan’s hand, and guides him down to his erection that strains against the fabric. Ryan groans again, taking James into his hand and squeezes him gently. 

James sighs, content. He runs his hands through Ryan’s dreads and presses their foreheads together. “We can eat later. I-I prepped myself earlier.”

“Holy shit, you--” Ryan’s eyes dart for the nightstand, where he sees the opened lube. “But I wanted to do that.”

Shit, of course Ryan did, because he always took care of him. He’d finger James till he comes from his fingers alone, and then when he’s loose enough he’ll take Ryan's’ cock and let Ryan have his way with him. 

“Later,” James promises, “But I need your pants off, right now, come on!”

Ryan just laughs, standing up just so he could do as he says. He starts with the hoodie, shame that the logo is and cracking, and he throws it on the floor. His pants are next as he sloppily unbuckles his pants and tries to step out of them. Damn, those skinny jeans hug him oh so tightly and oh so perfectly. James isn’t subtle as he eyes his boyfriend, watching his perfect body finally come into contact with him. 

Ryan notices too and smirks. “Pervert.”

“You got me.” James reaches for the back of the hoodie, ready to pull it off when Ryan’s voice stops him. 

“No, keep it on.” Ryan says as he grabs the lube. “I want you in it.”

James bites his lips. “Who's the pervert now?”

Ryan doesn’t reply verbally. Instead he gently pushes James onto his back and goes between his legs. He pours a generous amount of lube on two fingers before gently pressing into James.

James grips the bed sheets and spreads his legs further. The prep from earlier helped, but Ryan’s fingers are thicker than his, so he still feels newly stretched as Ryan goes in. 

“Fuck, you really did-- can I add a third?”

James nods. “Hurry up.” 

Ryan’s knuckles reach the rim of his entrance. James tosses his head to the side with a whimper. He’s deep in him, just barely brushing on his prostate, but Ryan’s going at an excruciating slow pace. “Ryaaaan.”

“You cleaned yourself out too?”

“Hnnng, yes! Why?”

James catches a glimpse of his boyfriend who smiles mischievously as he pulls his fingers out. James whimpers. “W-what are you--ah!”

Ryan’s head disappears between his legs, and a hot tongue prods him. James arches his back, his legs close around Ryan who pushes them away, keeping him open. His tongue is hot and so wet, licking deep within him. Ryan eats him like he was his dinner, and James felt more pre-cum slip from him and onto Ryan’s hoodie. 

“Careful,” Ryan says when he pulls back. His face is wet, combined with lube and his own saliva. “You’re paying to get the stains out.”

“Fine, whatever-” James cries, “Just get in me!” 

“Well if you’re going to be bossy about it.” Ryan pulls James up, and before James can complain he finds himself on Ryan’s lap, while Ryan lies back on the pillows. “Ride me?”

“Tch, lazy.”

“Says the pillow princess.”

So James preferred to be on his back or stomach when Ryan fucked him, it felt good. This, though, he can do, because he’s too impatient and needed a dick in him ten minutes ago. 

James slicks Ryan’s cock with more lube, but as he’s about to lower himself Ryan stops him. “Wait, no condom today?”

Condoms would help with the clean up, but James shakes his head. The two were tested before and after they started dating, so they only really used it if James didn’t want to clean their sheets. “No, I want to feel you.” He doesn’t want a barrier between them tonight, he wants his boyfriend to fill him--show that he belongs to Ryan.

Blushing, Ryan nods, understanding and agreeing. “I want to watch.” He says. 

James takes the end of the hoodie and brings it to his mouth, exposing his lower half and chest while still keeping it on. Ryan groans contently as James finally lowers down. 

Even with his teasing before, there’s another stretch just to get Ryan’s cock in him. It’s a good burn, one that makes him throw his head back and suck on the hoodie’s fabric.

He’s finally able to exhale once he takes him in, all the way to the base as he sits on Ryan. Ryan’s hands fly to James’ thighs, gripping them tightly till he bruises. James’ mouth hangs open, releasing the hoodie to cover his body again. God, Ryan always makes him feel so full, and when his cock pulses inside him, James feels himself coming close to climax. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Ryan says. He reaches out with one hand to move James’ bangs from his eyes. 

Ryan looks at him with such a predatory and hungry gaze. Despite letting James set the pace, Ryan looks ready to flip them over and take him. James is more than happy to let him take the reigns, but instead Ryan caressed his cheek and tells him to continue.

Using Ryan’s legs as support, James lifts himself off, just until the head showed, before slamming himself back down. The two moaned loudly, and a growl almost ripped from Ryan. James looks at him with a smirk, but he knows his face is fully flushed and eyes watery. 

“Aahh… Ryan… I missed this.”

“Me too,” Ryan says, “Fuck you’re so warm.”

Ryan’s hand reach for his waist, helping James bounce on his cock. They focus just on that, the movement of their bodies, the wet slapping sounds of Ryan’s balls to James’ ass, and their ragged breathing of each other’s names. 

James’ cock leaks pre-cum on Ryan’s chest and hoodie. It’s definitely going to stain but he can deal with that later. 

Ryan hits his sweet spots hard and and fast, stretching and filling him just the way James likes it. Every thrust has electricity and pleasure shooting through his body. His own cock strains with the need of release.

“Ryan, Ryan… ah fu--ahh! Yes, more Ryan  _ please _ .” 

They stop for a short second, causing James to whimper, until he feels Ryan sit up and press their foreheads together. They’re both hot and drenched in sweat, James more so since he still has the hoodie on. Ryan’s hands sneak under the hoodie to find James’ nipples. He pinches with his fingers, tweaks and pulls until he helps James out of the cloth, and attacks his chest with his teeth.

Ryan’s rough, and James loves every moment with the way his teeth and lips scrap his skin, sucking hard to leave hickies lasting for days. When Ryan’s tongue flicks his nipple, James wraps his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, holding him close.

He hears Ryan hum with pleasure when he moves to his other nipple, giving his chest bites and bruises. James wraps his legs around Ryan’s waist and pulls their bodies closer together. Ryan looks up with him, lips plump from all that sucking. 

James leans in for a kiss, tasting the spit and lube and even himself from Ryan’s lips. Ryan pushes his tongue inside, taking over James’ mouth and swallowing his air. When they pull back James is light headed, but Ryan peppers him with kisses before sucking just right by his jawline and neck.

“Hnng, if you leave marks, you’re paying for my concealer.”

“Deal.” Ryan says, biting harder. 

Damn his internship, having to look so professional every time he goes in. Damn Ryan who loves marking him up, so that everyone knew who James was dating. 

And James damns himself, because he loves it when Ryan leaves traces of himself on his skin. He loves waking up to the sex aches, to go to class and feel the hickies on his thighs and neck. It’s a reminder that Ryan is with him, that he can give his body to Ryan and he’ll take care of him. 

Ryan rolls his hips, and James tightens around him. 

“Ry-aaah! Ry I’m going to cum.”

“Please,” Ryan tells him, taking James’ cock into his hands and pumps him from the base. “Come for me James. Show me.”

Another trust has James seeing stars. He closes his eyes, moaning Ryan’s name as he spills in his hand and onto their chests. Ryan isn’t far behind, and with a grunt of James’ name he cums inside him, filling him to the brim till he overflows. 

The two fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. When they catch their breath, James leans in and kisses him lazily. Ryan runs his hands through James’ hair, something he does when they fall asleep together. It’s comforting, till James remembers he’s full of cum and how that’ll come to bite him in the ass if he doesn’t clean before he sleeps. 

Ryan’s softens in him, so James lifts up till Ryan’s cock slips out. He feels the cum flow out, dripping down his thighs and onto his sheets. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Ryan sighs. 

“See? No condom, totally worth it.”

Ryan snorts and kisses his forehead. He pats his chest, gesturing for James to lie back down with him. James does, and Ryan wraps his arms around him. His hand strokes James’ back as James listens to his heartbeat. It’s still beating fast, despite his slower breathing. “Hey, you okay there?”

Ryan kisses his forehead. “Of course, are you?”

“Well duh, I just had some amazing sex.” James says. 

Ryan’s hand strokes up to James’ shoulder and he gives him a light squeeze. “I love you.”

James feels his face fully flushed again, and he presses his body close to Ryan when he says, “I love you too.”

It’s not the first time Ryan said those words to him. They were originally said five months into dating, back when they snuck onto the school’s observatory to look up at the night sky. It was dark, with only the moon and the stars lighting their path, and Ryan said he loved him. 

But every time he’s with Ryan, whenever Ryan came to him with a cup of coffee, or if they were sitting together to finish homework, James’ heart flutters like the moment Ryan said he loved him. 

James whines when Ryan turns them over, so that James is on the bed, as he sits up. “Nooo, come baaack.”

“Washcloth James.”

Ugh, he does feel their cum start to dry on his skin, and since he’s too lazy for a shower a washcloth is the next best thing. He at least gets a nice view of Ryan’s ass as he walks to the bathroom.

James nuzzles into his pillows, noting how it smelled like Ryan. He takes a deep inhale, feeling himself grow hard again when Ryan returns and wipes the warm cloth on his legs. James grips onto the pillow when he goes between his ass. “Damn sorry I came a lot.” Ryan says.

“Don’t be, it felt good.” James says truthfully. “How was editing?”

Ryan cleans up as much as he can before nudging James to turn to his side, so that he can get his abs and chest. “Brutal, but it’s done. I just need Lance to look over it before we submit.”

“Lance?” James asks, “I thought Rolo was supposed be the final eyes on this.”

Ryan snorted. “Yeah well that guy has gone MIA. I mean, not really. I see him on campus, he just stopped coming to class.”

It isn’t that the project is impossible with two people, but Ryan has been stressing over this for the entire quarter, picking up work that their third partner was supposed to do. “That blows.”

Ryan just shrugs, putting the cloth on the nightstand as he returns to the bed, snuggled up behind James as he takes him into his arms. “We’ll live. Though that may mean extra nights in the editing room if Lance catches any mistakes.” 

Damn, James shouldn’t feel jealous over that. This is his final, a project Ryan is submitting to the film festival next spring so of course he needs it to be perfect. But with Ryan in hermit mode and James’ extra shifts in the lab, it’ll be awhile before the two see each other like this again. 

It’s selfish to think about. They’re working this hard for their careers, all while balancing their classes too. It’s why James was hesitant to even ask Ryan out in the first place. They were already sacrificing their time together just to earn their credits, and most people would see that as a valid reason to break up-- to focus on their careers before love.

Except, James needs Ryan.  

“Hey, I hear you thinking.” Ryan says, kissing the back of his neck. “What’s up?”

James laughs. “Nothing, you know me, always thinking away.” 

It isn’t even about the sex, no matter how good it was, but he likes  _ this _ . To have Ryan in his bed, to be held as they fall asleep. Even if they can’t talk after a long day, he’d at least like to fall asleep next to the man he loves. 

“Wait…” James says, sitting up. “Ryan, move in with me.”

His boyfriend has his eyes close, looking ready to doze off when he opens them and sits up too quickly. “What?”

“I’m serious, move in with me.” James takes his hands and holds them tight. “I know it’s small, but we already share a bed, and you can take my desk for editing--I do most of my papers in the library anyway, and my closet is big enough to fit your stuff--”

“Whoa, slow down there James.”

James shakes his head. “And we’re so damn busy that I wasn’t even sure if you were going to make it tonight, which I wasn’t going to be mad if you couldn’t! But if we lived together, even with how busy we are, I’d at least know you’re okay, so you can just fall into bed and snore on top of me and I’ll make you breakfast before class and,” James takes a deep breath. “And I love you, so damn much, I just want to be with you.” 

Ryan has his mouth open, ready to talk until James kept doing that for him. It’s hard to read his eyes. James loosens his grip, afraid he pushed too far and too fast. For the first time he can’t tell what Ryan’s thinking. 

“I don’t snore.” Is all he says.

James lets out a nervous chuckle. “You totally do. Like a jet engine.”

Just as he pulls his hands away, Ryan takes them back, bringing them to his lips and kiss each knuckle. “Are you sure? It’ll be a huge step for us.”

“Of course I’m sure.” James says. “You’re here all the time anyway, you got a spare toothbrush and I found some of your boxers last time I did laundry.” 

“And you didn’t give them back?”

James will not admit that he accidentally wore them when he ran out of his own clean laundry. “Shush! Plus, rent will be cheaper for both of us, and you don’t have to live with Kogane anymore.”

“You gotta get over your hatred of him.”

“He’s an annoying feral cat-- nope.” James shakes his head. “Not doing that right now.” That gets a laugh out of Ryan. “So, what do you say?”

“Yes.” Ryan says without another moment’s hesitation. “Yes James.”

James throws himself in Ryan’s arms, and between their laughs are passionate kisses, sensual touches, and two hearts beating fast for one another.

The pizza goes cold. But James liked it that way. 

* * *

A week later Ryan moves in, which in hindsight, they should have waited till the winter break, because between his time in the editing room and James in the lab, they barely have anytime to unpack Ryan’s boxes.

After, the desk is piled with camera lenses, hard drives, and various film to be developed later. James has moved his work space to the kitchen counter, his laptop charger between the toaster and fridge. They make it work, in fact he quite likes the set up.

One morning James wakes up to a flashing light. He groggily turns his head, only to see Ryan with the Polaroid James bought for his birthday, and a picture sliding out. “Morning babe.” Ryan says as he shakes the picture till the image shows up. 

James groans. “No, that’s not even my good side.”

“All of you is a good side.” Ryan reassures. He falls back into bed with him. “See?”

Despite taking great care in his hair and his face, James doesn’t see himself as a photogenic person. Every photo he’s found himself in either has his resting bitch face or sneezing right before the picture is taken. 

Yet through Ryan’s lens, he sees something different. They always looked like an oil painting, catching James in a gentle light, something he can look at without feeling weird about himself. 

This picture was just one of many examples. James has half his face buried in their pillows, with the blanket just over his waist so his whole back is exposed. His eye are still closed, mouth slightly open, and his hair over his face, but somehow he looks almost angelic. He’s in peace and comfort in their bed. 

“Okay, it’s a good picture.” James says, cuddling closer to Ryan. “Go back to sleep.”

“In a minute.” Ryan moves out of the bed, much to James’ dismay. He rubs his eyes and blinks until his vision isn’t blurry, and watches Ryan, shirtless and only in James’ boxers, walking up to his desk and clip the Polaroid next to the many Ryan has taken since dating. He writes something on it before returning to the bed, and the two sleep in for another hour. 

Later, James sees he wrote “waking up to the man I love” and his heart bursts. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk rymes to me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel)


End file.
